Vandal Savage
Vandal Savage, originally named Hath-Set, was an Egyptian Councillor on Ramesses, who became an immortal after the murder of Chay-Ara and Khufu during the falling of meteorites of Nth Metal. He has followed the lovers ever since, killing their every reincarnation to retain his immortality and increase his own power. Biography Early Life Vandal Savage, known originally as Hath-Set, later known under the names Curtis Knox '''in 1958 and '''Sasha Mahnovski in 1975, was a former ancient Egyptian priest in the service of Ramses II who became ambitious and desired power for himself. He was also in love with the priestess Chay-Ara, but she only had eyes for Prince Khufu, and when Hath-Set learned of this, he was consumed with a jealous rage. Becoming Immortal After Hath-Set attempted to murder the lovers, the three were exposed to a mutative element during a meteor shower, actually a product of futuristic technology from Thanagar; as a result, Chay-Ara and Khufu were reincarnated each time they died, and Hath-Set developed the powers of regeneration, as well as that of immortality, supposedly with the condition that he would kill both the priestess and prince in each lifetime they lived in order to maintain his powers, although it appeared that the "curse" was misinterpreted in one way or another, as no future incarnation of Chay-Ara resurfaced after Kendra Saunders became a time-traveler, while Khufu's eventual reincarnation Scythian Torvil served Hath-Set as a loyal servant. At some point, Hath-Set assumed the name "Vandal Savage" and began his lifelong quest to kill each of his enemies' incarnations in each lifetime, managing to do so 206 times over the next 4000 years to maintain his own immortality. End of Savage's Immortality Savage became more ambitious and sought not to only rule Egypt, but the entire world, and over the course of time gradually began to manipulate world leaders into starting wars to prime the world for his own eventual rule. In the current timeline, Vandal succeeds in conquering the world by 2166, leaving billions dead and the future of Earth One in peril. Vandal also had a deep hatred for Rip Hunter for trying to murder him in the past and has made it one of his life's missions to get revenge on his foe. He was being pursued through time by Rip Hunter and his team, who were attempting to stop his reign of terror before it began, however while in the process of attempting to change the future, he was rendered mortal and made vulnerable by the meteorite, and was fatally stabbed by Kendra Saunders in 2021, set on fire by Mick Rory in 1958 and had his neck snapped by Sara Lance in 1975. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: Back in ancient Egypt, Vandal was mutated by the radiation of a fallen Thanagarian meteorite. This mutation granted him a mystical connection to the life-force of Prince Knufu and Princess Chay-Ara, along with enhanced physical capabilities. * Immortality: Vandal Savage is at least 4000 years old, and can endlessly live on as long as he absorbs the life-force of Chay-Ara and Khufu. ** Necrotic Empowerment: By killing, and absorbing the life-forces of Khufu and Chay-Ara, Vandal will retain his immortality and become more powerful. ** Regeneration: Vandal's cells can quickly regenerate from damage, both healing wounds and halting his aging process. It is stated by Rip Hunter that Vandal can regenerate from a single cell. ** Resurrection: Due to his immortality, Vandal will eventually resurrect from any death he suffers. * Superhuman Speed: Vandal can move at speeds far superior to the average human. When shot at point blank range, he was able to dodge the bullets, disarm the man, and shoot him, in mere seconds. * Superhuman Reflexes: Vandal is capable of effortlessly dodging and catching multiple arrows. He is also able to dodge gunfire at point blank range. * Superhuman Durability: Vandal is capable of withstanding large amounts of physical damage, and sustaining little, to no injury. This is likely an effect of his regenerative capabilities. After being hit by a nuclear blast from Firestorm, Vandal was only momentarily incapacitated. He was also shown to be practically invulnerable directly after he absorbs the life-force of Khufu and Chay-Ara. * Enhanced Senses: Vandal is also able to sense when Chay-Ara and Khufu are near, due to his mystical connection to their life-force. Magic: Vandal was able to seemingly teleport handcuffs onto a man in front of him in an instant. He also knew a ritual that would destroy the timeline using Thanagarian meteorites and the blood of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Category:Villains Category:Warlord Category:Conquerors Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Archers Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Personnel Category:Businessman Category:Priests Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Meta-Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Characters